


Zero to In Your Pants

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things speed up faster than Sasuke was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero to In Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 12- Making Out

Shikamaru sat across Sasuke’s lap with his legs stretched out across the couch, back against the armrest. Sasuke’s arms were wrapped around his waist, fingers creeping up under Shikamaru’s shirt to trace across tanned skin. Shikamaru moaned in Sasuke’s mouth at the touch, fingers twisting in the material of his shirt. He pulled back from their kiss to catch his breath and shifted in his lover’s lap. His pants had grown tight and his cock pulsed against the confines of his zipper.

“Sasuke,” he whined as he was pulled into another kiss. Sasuke’s chuckle was lost in his lips as his tongue slipped past Shikamaru’s lax lips. He explored the expanse of his mouth, tongue sliding between teeth and gums and across the roof of Shikamaru’s mouth. Shikamaru’s lips moved eagerly against his, tongue chasing Sasuke’s back into his mouth.

Sasuke’s hand slid up Shikamaru’s spine and he smirked at the shudder it drew out of his boyfriend. He nipped at his bottom lip as his fingers tickled at the base of Shikamaru’s spine before sliding up to cup the back of his neck through the his shirt.

“You were the one who said only kissing,” Sasuke chuckled as his free hand dipped into the front of Shikamaru’s pants. He played with the dusting of hair that trailed down his stomach before disappearing into his pants.

“But I- you-nhhh,” Shikamaru moaned as Sasuke’s fingers traced over his cock through his underwear. Sasuke chuckled as Shikamaru buried his face in his shoulder, fingers gripping Sasuke’s shirt tight enough to stretch the fabric.

“You change your mind?” Sasuke teased as his fingers just brushed across the head of Shikamaru’s cock. Shikamaru whined against him, arching up into the touch but Sasuke drew his hand back. Shikamaru cursed at the loss of contact while Sasuke’s fingers wrapped around his chin and pulled him from his hiding place.

He pulled him into a heated kiss. He used teeth and tongue to open Shikamaru mouth and make him moan in need. Shikamaru’s hands found their way into Sasuke’s hair, pulling him even closer.

“Ngghhh,” was the only response Sasuke got out of his lover. So he continued to kiss him, saliva dripping down their chins, making a mess of their faces, but neither cared. Sasuke’s hand creeped back into Shikamaru’s pants and his fingers wrapped around his aching erection.

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked as he stroked him slow and easy, “Tell me what you want.” Shikamaru murmured against Sasuke’s lips as he continued to kiss him. After a moment, he pulled back to suck much needed air into his lungs.

“You,” Shikamaru replied, “Just you.” Sasuke smiled and pulled him closer, forcing Shikamaru to straddle his lap.

“I can do that,” Sasuke whispered into Shikamaru’s mouth.

 


End file.
